User blog:Montrealmanu/It Never Rains... Or Pours!
I don't expect DD:DA to have rain effects in it but it's something I wanna see in DD2. It may sound like a stupid thing to wanna see but there ya go. Imagine if you're out on a run and then it starts pouring down. You don't find shelter you get drenched unless you got something waterproof on. I just think some more varied weather conditions other than sunny or dreary would enhance the look and feel of the game. Other things I have a bizarre desire to see in DD2: Mountainous areas with snow where your characters need to be wrapped up or they get cold and have reduced abilities or HP. The ability to crouch or lie down to sneak around and hide. Being able to sneak up behind enemies and take them out silently (for all classes). More unarmed combat skills beyond just punch and kick. Crossbows for Striders, Rangers and Assassins. The ability to change the colour of clothing or the type/colour of metal in armour; perhaps by collecting special plants for dyes or certain metals so that you can get matching gear. The ability to rest anywhere (especially handy if you're waiting somewhere at night) to restore a lot of (but maybe not all) health either by sleeping or sitting on the floor and chilling out perhaps say by playing dice with the pawns or chatting (for the photo ops; I'm thinking Blood Beach around the cooking pot all sat in a group). More interaction with the environment, pawns and NPCs altogether in fact. You shouldn't have to lower an NPCs affinity by throwing a flask of water at them or killing them when some sort of base insult that doesn't land you in gaol would do the trick. Variations in what enemies spawn where; you shouldn't always know for certain what's gonna be out there. Less over the top blood splatters for the smaller enemies (they look like they're losing eight pints every time you strike them!). Can't think of anything else at the mo... Oh, yeah... You can sleep in your own bloody house and store equipment in it instead of having to pay someone just around the corner a 100G a night!* So... What weird little things would you like to see in a DD sequel? Or added to this one as downloadable content? (*Another thing that occured to me last night after watching The Hobbit and seeing them riding on eagles; I'd like to obtain something that would enable you to tame and ride certain creatures. It could be for a limited period but I'm thinking being able to harness and saddle a griffin and then fly it. Or ride an ox or the bigger direwolf or hellhound. Now that would be fast travel in style! The griffin could maybe seat two (you and your Main Pawn) so any support pawns are left behind and will reappear at whatever inn you stayed in last. Or perhaps you can tell them to wait at an inn (your Main Pawn included if you want) so that you can ride off on your own. I mean; why should you have to kill your Main Pawn or release support pawns just to be alone for a bit!?! And one last thing; photomode should be a camera you can swing around not just a still picture. It may necessarily have a radius limit to how far you could move around but still... it would make for some awesome pics.) Category:Blog posts